1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive vehicle windshield wipers and more particularly to a windshield wiper arm assembly of the type which extends and contracts as it swings with a pivot so as to attain an increased wipe area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A windshield wiper arm assembly of the above described type is known as is disclosed in the Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication No. 55-1570.
A disadvantage of the prior art extensible and contractible wiper arm assembly is that its installation on a pivot requires not only a difficult installation work but a delicate adjusting work since its constituent parts need to be installed separately for assemblage and thereafter adjusted so as to make the wiper arm assembly extensible and contractible at a desired timing.